


Tattoo

by Akirafye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirafye/pseuds/Akirafye
Summary: Draco vit dans le monde moldu depuis des années. Un jour, alors qu'il se promène dans les rue de New York, il trouve un jeune homme assis par terre, intrigué, il en vient à lui parler. Et si toute cette histoire ne se résumait qu'à des tatouages?





	

 

**_Tattoo_ **

_"Tahitian word for tattoo means 'to leave a mark', like a rite of passage." Teen Wolf, Scott McCall._

Draco observait le ciel grisâtre de New York. Il enfonça les mains davantage dans les poches de son menton et enfonça son nez dans son imposante écharpe. Il observa avec absence les passants se précipiter dans la rue, les voitures défiler devant lui. Plusieurs moldus le bousculèrent et il se retrouva à avancer dans une petite ruelle entourée de gratte-ciels. De nouveau, son regard se perdit dans le décor qui s'offrait à lui. Une ruelle sale, des poubelles, un chat passant devant lui puis un homme assis par terre.

Il était fréquent de voir des SDF dans les impasses comme celle-ci, recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, vêtus de loques. Pourtant, ce dernier intrigua le jeune sorcier. Il ne tentait pas de se cacher et bloquait même la moitié du passage. Il était les bras écartés, les jambes étendues et le regard vissé sur le ciel caché par les immeubles. Sa chemise était lacérée alors que son pantalon n'était plus qu'un amas de tissus. Draco resta un moment à fixer le visage du brun. Il avait une barbe de deux jours, les traits tirés. Le blond avait l'impression de se voir il y a de cela quelque années, ayant encore le poids de la guerre sur les épaules.

Le sorcier n'aimait pas y repenser, mais tout était derrière lui maintenant. Il avait échappé à la prison mais avait été obligé de s'exiler hors du monde sorcier, hors d'Angleterre. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, inspirant fortement et reniflant un petit peu pour se donner chaud. Son regard se reposa sur le brun qui lui ne semblait pas avoir à subir la morsure du froid. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il se rapprocha. Etonnement, il n'avait pas pitié du brun, mais était plutôt curieux.

Alors il s'enfonça davantage dans la ruelle, silencieusement. Pourtant, le brun tourna la tête rapidement vers lui le faisant sursauter. Des yeux bleus électriques le fixèrent intensément. Draco aurait pu faire un mouvement de recul s'il ne savait déjà quel devait être l'état d'esprit du brun. Alors il resta là où il était, observant sa propre déchéance. Il avait dû être lui aussi tout autant pathétique. Il ne lui sourit pas continuant à le fixer. Le brun le fusillait du regard, lui demandant silencieusement de partir et d'oublier ce qu'il venait de voir.

Pourtant il n'en fit rien. Il n'était pas prévenant, ni même inquiet pour le brun. Cependant, il se disait que peut-être, il aurait lui-même apprécié avoir été aidé. Alors il fixa le brun en retour, qui baissa les yeux. Il s'approcha alors du jeune homme. Plus il avançait, plus il le trouvait jeune. Peut-être était-il adolescent finalement. Il lui fit un sourire pale et remarqua le sang maculant ses vêtements et le sol sous lui Il fronça les sourcils de manière à trouver la blessure de l'adolescent mais ne vit rien. Il soupira alors, l'homme n'était pas humain. Il essaya de déterminer à son allure ce qu'il était mais ne trouva rien.

Alors il déclara : « Suit-moi. »

Le garçon allait rétorquer quelque chose lorsqu'il reprit : « Je ne crois pas me rappeler qu'il s'agisse d'une question. »

« Je n'ai pas à t'obéir ! » cracha le garçon d'une voix roque et enroué.

« Non, mais je peux t'aider. » constata-t-il même s'il ne savait pas quelle était le problème.

« Je ne crois pas non. » rétorqua le brun amer.

Le blond haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer. Il se leva et il commença à pleuvoir. Il poussa un profond soupire de dépit mais un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il tendit la main au brun qui le fixait d'un œil mauvais.

« Tu dois bien accorder que tu n'as aucune raison de dire non. Allez, même les personnes comme toi ne doivent pas supporter de rester sous la pluie entourée de chats errants et de poubelles. »

Le brun eut un mouvement de recul et se frappa l'arrière du crâne contre le mur. Il le foudroya du regard.

« Je hais les personne comme toi. » feula le garçon.

« Et je suis comme qui d'autre ? » demanda le blond d'une voix calme.

« Tu es un chasseur ! » s'écria le brun tout en se levant rapidement et en se jetant sur son vis-à-vis.

Draco fut plaqué contre le mur en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire Quidditch. Il avait l'habitude des réactions excessives des personnes l'entourant. Pourtant, lorsque son crâne frappa la pierre, il fut déstabilisé. Il lui fallut un instant avant qu'ils ne comprennent les paroles prononcées par le brun et sa réaction. Après réflexion, il se décida de temporiser la fureur du garçon.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne suis pas un chasseur, et en y pensant, nous aussi avons été chassés. » se défendit Draco.

L'adolescent le fixa perdu un instant, puis sa prise sur sa gorge se desserra et ses yeux luirent d'une étrange couleur bleutée. Le blond fut subjugué par ce phénomène mais ne fit aucune remarque. Cela faisait quelques années qu'il avait oublié sa vraie nature : sorcier. La chasse aux sorcières avait marqué leur peuple. Cependant il avait la chance de vivre à une époque où elle n'était plus d'actualité. Il vit les traits du garçon se détendre petit à petit. Le brun leva alors la tête vers le ciel, la pluie lui frappant le visage. Draco attendit patiemment que le brun reprenne ses esprits avant de lui faire remarquer qu'il était toujours contre le mur. Finalement le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea.

« Qui es-tu ? Qu'es-tu ? »

« Premièrement, lâche-moi. Secondement, je n'ai pas à répondre. Troisièmement, suit-moi. » rétorqua Draco.

Draco était persuadé que le brun allait être en colère. Cependant, ce dernier le lâcha, et baissa la tête. Alors, le blond vit des larmes perler aux coins des yeux de son vis-à-vis. Il se rapprocha de l'adolescent, lui passa une main dans les cheveux et murmura :

« Allez, viens. »

Draco fixait le jeune homme d'environs 19 ans assis sur son canapé. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il n'était pas du genre à faire la charité, pourtant le garçon était bien là, dans ses vêtements, trop petits soit dit en passant, rasé, lavé et une tasse de thé chaud dans les mains. Et bien oui, bien qu'il habite aux Etats Unis depuis quelques années, il n'avait pas oublié ses habitudes anglaises. Le brun avait l'air d'ailleurs très étonné par ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Y a-t-il un problème ? » s'enquit-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda avec rapidité et un irrespect total le gamin.

Comment ne pouvait-on pas savoir ce qu'était le thé ? Ce n'était peut-être que de l'eau avec des feuilles mais tout de même très connu ! Draco fronça le nez et répondit avec évidence :

« Du thé. »

« Je vois bien. » grinça le garçon. « Cependant, en générale, les personnes normales proposent plutôt du café, ou du chocolat chaud. »

« Pas les Anglais. » cassa le blond avec supériorité.

C'était qu'il commençait à l'agacer le gamin. Il poussa un soupire lorsqu'il vit que l'adolescent se renfonçait dans son canapé avec timidité. Le garçon ne lui avait pas semblé si facile à manipuler quelques heures auparavant. Il haussa les épaules et s'enquit :

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Ce n'est pas vos affaires ! » rembarra-t-il rapidement et avec hargne.

« Certes, mais puisque je me sens d'humeur samaritaine, je te propose de te confier. Sinon tu sors, me rendant mes vêtements avant et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. » expliqua avec calme le blond.

Le brun fit silence, louchant avec force sur la porte. Plusieurs secondes passèrent et le blond était presque sûr que le brun allait se lever et partir. Cependant ce dernier soupira et demanda :

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait le problème, mais si tu commençais par ton nom, je pense que ce serait un premier point. » fit-il remarquer avec sarcasme.

« Je m'appelle Derek Hale, j'ai 18 ans. » le brun fit une pause le fixant avec insistance.

Le blond qui savourait son thé remarqua que le garçon ne disait plus rien et réfléchit un instant avant de dire :

« Je vois, je suppose qu'il faut que moi aussi je me présente. Draco Malfoy, 26 ans, enchanté. Continu. » lui ordonna-t-il.

« Je…. je sortais avec une fille, Kate. J'étais amoureux et… je lui ai révéler mon secret ainsi que l'emplacement de ma demeure et donc de toute ma meute…. » débuta le garçon tout en se renfermant sur lui-même.

Derek avait dit meute, donc il devait être un loup-garou. Bien évidemment, il savait qu'il n'était pas un lycanthrope sorcier mais plutôt un de ceux moldu. En effet, pour chaque espèce sorcière, il existait la même dans le monde moldu. Il avait été très surpris en l'apprenant mais cela lui semblait logique maintenant qu'il y pensait. D'un côté il y avait la magie, le surnaturelle, de l'autre la science et la science-fiction. L'un pour équilibrer l'autre. Tout à son image, son inverse dans le monde. Donc Derek était un Lycaon. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi même s'il baignait dans le sang, il n'avait pas de blessures.

« Elle était une chasseuse et elle a brulé vif toute ma famille, ma maison. Par ma faute. » cria presque le brun alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. « et je n'ai rien pu faire, je les ai trahi. Pourtant on m'avait dit de ne pas m'approcher d'elle…. Mais je… »

« Tu étais amoureux. » termina pour lui le blond alors qu'il acquiesçait.

La douleur de se sentir impuissant et coupable. Il comprenait bien l'adolescent. Il lui fallait évacuer tout ça. Bien sûr, le faire devant un inconnu était le mieux.

« Laura, ma sœur, est la seule survivante avec moi. Mon oncle aussi n'est pas mort, mais ses blessures sont trop sévères pour qu'il puisse guérir. Il est un légume maintenant, complétement végétatif…. » expliqua le garçon tout en se reprenant.

Draco hocha de la tête et enchaîna voyant dans le regard franc du garçon qu'il n'avait pas fini :

« Pourquoi étais-tu dans un état aussi déplorable ? »

« Je voulais me faire un tatouage, une marque qui me rappelle ce meurtre. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu en aie besoin. » remarqua le blond avec ironie

« Une marque de vengeance, mais aussi de lien, la meute, les loups,… » continua le garçon ne se souciant pas de l'interruption de l'autre. « Une marque avec une signification, une promesse indélébile. Un message que je n'oublierais jamais. »

Draco baissa les yeux sur sa propre marque. Il caressa du bous des doigts son propre tatouage. Sa faiblesse, sa douleur, son exile, sa déchéance. Il aurait dû vouloir décourager le garçon face à lui mais il n'en avait pas la conviction. Derek semblait si sûr de lui dans sa volonté. Sa marque signifiait quelque chose de positif, un choix, une conviction, pas une défaite comme la sienne. Il remarqua rapidement que le garçon fixait lui aussi son avant-bras.

« Elle veut dire quoi ? »

Le blond baissa les yeux mais se décida d'être franc : « Elle veut dire que je suis un monstre, un meurtrier sans le courage de tuer, ma faiblesse, ma prison. »

Sa voix raisonna un long moment entre les murs de son salon avant qu'il n'inspire et ne se reconcentre sur le garçon à ses côtés.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai eu cette marque contre mon gré car je n'étais à l'époque qu'un esclave. Mais pour les autres de mon peuple, elle montre que je suis un monstre. Je n'en suis pas fier et je ferais tout pour retirer cette marque, mais elle est indélébile même pour moi. »

Derek acquiesça avant de demander : « Vous êtes quoi ? »

« Un sorcier. »

« Vous pourriez faire réapparaitre mon tatouage ? » s'enquit le brun avec espoir.

« Réapparaitre ? » répéta le blond avec surprise.

« Oui, ma super guérison l'a fait disparaitre, c'est pour ça que je me suis énervé dans la ruelle, mais il était plus nombreux que moi. » avoua le garçon.

Draco aurait bien voulu lui rétorquer quelque chose mais il était censé réconforter le gamin, pas l'enfoncer, donc il se tut et déclara :

« Je ne peux pas t'aider. Je n'ai plus le droit d'utiliser ma baguette. »

« Je vois. » répondit le brun le visage fermé et une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Draco le fixa encore un instant avant de soupirer.

« Mais je pourrais tout de même peut-être t'aider, si la douleur ne t'é…. »

« D'accords ! » le coupa le garçon avec conviction.

Le blond acquiesça et se leva, le brun à sa suite.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

« Oui. » répondit le brun froidement.

« Alors allons-y. » reprit le blond tout en allumant son chalumeaux.

Il avait passé plusieurs années à chercher un moyen de faire disparaître son tatouage, allant à l'encontre de meute de loup, de vampire, pour savoir ce qui pourrait fonctionner. Le chalumeau était la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas essayée. Il se savait trop lâche pour s'infliger lui-même une telle souffrance. Pourtant, le brun sous ses yeux ne criait pas. Il suivait avec difficulté les traits des spirales noirs qui apparaissaient devant ses yeux. La peau rougissait, pourtant le garçon gardait la bouche fermée et le regard fixé sur le mur. Il était vraiment déterminé. Draco se sentait un peu mal pour l'adolescent. S'il avait bien compris, il lui en faudrait beaucoup pour de nouveau pouvoir aimer quelqu'un. Le blond était persuadé que, pour qu'il se rouvre de nouveau à une femme, il faudrait qu'il ait déjà rencontré par avant un amour vrai, un être capable de prouver qu'aimer n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Mais lui en était incapable.

Il finit rapidement sa tâche et observa la triscèle devant lui. La vengeance, la meute et les liens entre loup. Oméga, Béta et Alpha, les trois au même niveau. Il secoua la tête et posa sa main sur la peau fraichement mis à nus et rapidement reconstitué. Il se concentra un instant afin d'y insuffler le peu de magie instinctive qu'il arrivait à contrôler. Cela fait il sourit légèrement. Ainsi si jamais le brun venait à rencontrer un autre sorcier, il pourrait se défendre, en utilisant la signification de son tatouage. Il se redressa alors et déclara :

« C'est fini. »

Le garçon se redressa alors et s'observa dans le miroir à proximité. Il eut un fin sourire avant de se tourner vers le blond.

« Merci. » dit-il avec gratitude.

Le blond l'observa un instant et lui tendit son chalumeau. Le brun l'observa surpris et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« A ton tour de m'aider. »

Le brun l'observa le regard interrogateur avant qu'il ne relève sa manche et ne lui tende son bras marqué, impur. Il le regarda durement et le brun acquiesça tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur la table de son laboratoire. Il n'avait peut-être plus le droit de faire de la magie mais continuait à faire des potions. Il observa avec nervosité le brun approcher le chalumeau de son bras, priant de ne pas souffrir pour rien. Plus il tentait de retirer la marque plus celle-ci le brulait, lui lacérant le muscle.

La lueur bleutée le brula tout d'abord, puis la marque commença à s'ajouter. Il retint un cri de douleur mais ne tint pas longtemps avant de hurler à la mort. Pourtant, le brun ne s'arrêtait pas. Draco le suppliait presque pour qu'il éteigne la flamme, mais il restait impassible, concentrer sur sa tâche. La douleur dura de longues et pénibles minutes. Puis, soudain, son bras le fit frissonner tellement il avait froid. Il sentit cette fraîcheur s'insinuer jusqu'à son épaule et en enfin arriver à son cœur. Puis plus rien. Il regard les yeux écarquillé et stupéfait le brun arrêter le chalumeau.

Derek semblait triste. Draco savait bien que cela ne servait à rien. Il avait vraiment espéré sur le coup. Il posa avec résignation son regard sur son avant-bras, mais il ne vit rien. Sa peau était rouge, craquelée par endroit. Il avait le bras complétement brulé. Pourtant il ne ressentait rien. Puis son regard tomba aux sols, là se tenait une grosse flaque d'encre noire et verte. Enfin, elle n'était plus là, la marque avait disparu, sa culpabilité, sa souffrance aussi. Le soulagement fut tellement intense qu'il ne put retenir une larme de joie de couler le long de sa joue droite.

Il planta alors son regard dans celui du brun.

« Merci. » se fut la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il fut aussi sincère dans ses propos.

Le brun acquiesça voulant dire quelque chose. Pourtant le blond l'en empêcha.

« Maintenant va-t'en. Pas la peine de me rendre mes vêtements. »

Il l'obligea à se diriger rapidement vers la porte et le jeta dehors. Draco Malfoy détestait trois choses par-dessus tout dans sa vie. Premièrement, paraître faible. Deuxièmement, être charitable. Troisièmement, créer des liens. Alors il ne devait pas continuer de parler au brun. Il lui avait insufflé de sa magie pour l'aider. Cependant, il ne voulait pas être mêlé de près ou de loin à ses histoires. Le garçon avait l'air tout aussi casse-cou et attire emmerde qu'un autre brun qu'il connaissait avant. Un sourire pale se glissa sur ses lèvres. Même Harry Potter lui manquait. Il ferma les yeux et retourna dans son bureau. Il s'installa devant son ordinateur et commanda les livres qu'il lui manquait dans sa librairie. Il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais le brun, il lui était redevable, mais il n'allait surement pas le lui dire. Donc il se changea les idées, si un jour Derek Hale venait lui demander son aide, il serait là. Mais pour l'instant, il retournait à sa vie monotone de libraire, potioniste à ses heures.

Derek, lui, observait avec les yeux ronds la porte qui venait de claquer devant lui. Le blond était un personnage étrange, très étrange. Il avait enfin son tatouage. Il rentra rapidement chez lui, Laura lui criant dessus :

« Mais où étais-tu imbécile ? Je t'ai laissé seul une heure, une seule heure ! Comment as-tu fait pour disparaître plus d'une journée ?! Quel irresponsable ! Nous venons d'arriver, tu ne pouvais pas rester là encore un instant non ? Tu dois m'inquiéter encore plus ! J'ai eu peur de te perdre toi aussi alors ne…. »

Il empêcha sa sœur dans dire plus, coupable de sa disparition, en la prenant dans ses bras.

Tout irait bien maintenant, ils seraient ensembles tous les deux pour toujours. Si seulement il savait….

FIN


End file.
